Becoming part of the family
by Shirley007
Summary: Bella has been with Edward for over two years and married him. The day they return from Isle Esme, she will officially become a part of the family. Only who knew they had such strange traditions? Oneshot What will poor human Bella have to e


**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella has been with Edward for over two years and married him.**

**The day they return from their honeymoon, is the day she will officially become a part of the family. Only who know vampires had such strange traditions?**

**What will poor human Bella have to endure to be fully accepted into the Cullen family?**

**This is a one shot, that had going through my mind lately.**

**There will be no sequel and I will not make a story out of it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Becoming part of the family.**

"What is going on, Edward? Why are you so nervous about going back?" I questioned.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at me, he looked at me with pity and compassion.

"I can't tell you, love. You'll just run away and never come back." He said sadly, before revving the engine and starting the drive home from the airport.

The drive passed in silence and we made it home in only an hour and a half.

As we walked through the front door, I noticed that the family didn't come out to greet us like they usually did. I looked around in a desperate attempt to spot my best friend and sister Alice, but there was absolutely no sign of life.

A big black box was lying on the dining room table and somehow it called to me.

"That's right, love. That's yours. Now go put it on." Edward said, as he took the box from the table and handed it over to me.

Inside was a beautiful, simple, yet elegant, ivory silk dress.

I felt confused and slightly unnerved by all the secrecy.

I decided to calm my nerves with a nice hot bath first.

The hot water felt delicious on my skin and I found myself instantly relaxing as the heath of the water made the tension in my muscles disappear.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Rosalie, Esme and Alice danced their way inside.

"Let's get you ready." Esme said. Rosalie and Alice helped me out of the bath and dried me off. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but they wouldn't allow me to do it myself.

When I was dry, they started blowdrying my hair and putting on make up.

I started to feel anxious as I sat in front of the big mirror as naked as the day I was born.

"Ssh." Esme cooed. "Don't be nervous. All woman go through it. It's nothing bad, dear. Just relax and you might actually enjoy it."

I wanted to ask her what they were planning for me, but she wouldn't give me an answer anyway, so I kept my tongue.

Finally, they slid the dress over my head and got me dressed.

"Follow us, Bella." Rosalie said and I agreed easily.

The Cullen women led me downstairs to the dining room, only it didn't look like a dining room any more.

The windows had been covered by crimson, golden and black tapestries, the table was covered in a white cloth and candles where spread out over the entire room.

I had a very ominous feeling about all this, but Jasper quickly sent me a wave of calm.

After what seemed to be hours, but in reality were merely seconds, Carlisle stepped to the center of the room.

"Come Bella." He said as he held out his hand to me.

I hesitantly walked to his side and placed my hand in his.

"Today young Bella Swan will join our family and coven. We will each mark her as part of this family." I gulped audibly at this.

_What does he mean?_

_How will they mark me?_

_I don't feel so good._

"But first her mate must claim his mate. We must witness this claim to fully accept his choice in partner. Ladies, take your places. Men, settle down." Carlisle continued.

Instantly, the women were at my side.

They were each wearing a silk dress themselves.

In my anxious state of mind, this minor fact had not made my attention before.

Esme was dressed in black, Rosalie in gold and Alice wore a crimson dress.

Rosalie and Alice each took one of my hands and guided me to the dining room table.

They softly laid me down on the white cloth.

Suddenly Esme jumped on top of me and restraint me, while Alice and Rosalie shackled me to the table by my hands and ankles. I had not noticed the shackles before and finally figured out that the white cloth had only serviced in hiding them from my eyes.

When I was tied up sufficiently, they released me.

Rosalie took a hold of my right hand, Alice my left hand and Esme just stood behind me at the head of the table.

"She is yours to take, son." She said in an authorative voice.

"Love?" Edward's voice sounded nervous and his eyes looked anguished.

He didn't want to do this to me, but he knew he had no choice.

"Carlisle, can I at least explain to her what is about to happen?" He pleaded with his father.

I turned my head to my right, where I saw the Cullen men staring at me intently.

Carlisle slowly nodded yes.

"Love, it is tradition for a vampire to stake claim in public. That is the way vampires get truly mated. When this vampire belongs to a coven or in this case a family, the female will be submitted to fornication with all the male coven members. This happens after a claim has been staked and the female truly belongs to her mate. The women offer each other support, but are not allowed to interfere in any way. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" I looked deeply into Edward's pained eyes and swallowed again.

"That I am to have sex with all of you." I said in a small voice.

"Yes, once the first part is completed, each member of the coven will mark you. This means we will all have to bite you. Since you are human, this will also mean that you will be transformed on this very night." Edward said as he shuddered.

He never wanted to change me and now I knew why he had made the condition of marriage.

It ultimately led to my transformation and being in the presence of the entire family he must feel more reassured to succeed in this.

I nodded in understanding and tried to prepare myself mentally for what was about to happen.

Edward trembled slightly as he moved forward and hovered above me.

I felt his erection brushing against me as he kissed my lips lightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and then he pushed into me. I cried out in pain, since he had not worked me and I was not wet enough for his long, thick cock.

His eyes suddenly turned pitch black and the beast inside of him roared.

He ripped off my dress and thrusted hard into me.

That sound of his roar made me go wet and his movements finally weren't quite as painfull.

He didn't go slow, no, he thrusted into me hard and fast, making me cry out with each vicious thrust. He had never touched me like this and secretly I loved the feeling.

The pain and pleasure combined made me orgasm quickly and Edward growled as the scent of my juices became more prominent with my orgasm.

His pace picked up and he was moving impossibly fast by now and then he roared with his own release. His cold seed filled me up and I saw he was close to biting me, but refrained just in time..

His roar had sent a thrill through me and I felt a new wave of arousal come over me.

As I turned my head to look at the other Cullen men, I noticed they had already removed their pants and were slowly stroking their hard cocks.

They all got up at the same time and then Carlisle looked over at Edward.

"Your brother has staked his claim, we are ready to proceed." He said, before they all moved towards me. I locked eyes with Edward and we didn't break our gaze for a long time.

Suddenly a mouth was on mine, not even asking for entrance, his tongue thrusted into my mouth to meet mine. I opened my eyes to find Jasper kissing me with need and want.

Two hands were caressing my breasts and another set of hands had a firm grip on my waist.

As Jasper moved him mouth to my neck, I looked downward.

Carlisle had one hand in my hair and another one my breast. Jasper mimicked his movements while kissing my neck and Emmett was holding onto my waist while positioning himself between my bound legs.

Carlisle removed his hand from my breast and moved his head to tease my nipple, his hand made his way south and started rubbing my clit, just as Emmett thrusted into me.

I cried out as the thickness of his cock surprised me.

He pulled out of me and repeated the process several times, making me scream with each thrust. Jasper was now sucking and nibbling on my earlobe and pinched my nipple hard.

Carlisle sucked on my nipple as if it was his last life's source.

Emmett had begun a fast, but steady rhytm and combined with Carlisle's fingers working my clit, I could feel my orgasm approaching rapidly.

Then Carlisle bit down onto my nipple just as Jasper pinched my other nipple.

I was on sensory overload and fell over the edge.

As I cried out with my orgasm, I heard Emmett cursing loudly and his cold seed shot into me.

Emmett went to stand beside Edward and Jasper moved downward.

I felt as if I couldn't take anymore and looked above me to see Esme smiling fondly at me. Alice must have seen the hesitation on my face, since she squeezed my hand in a reassuring gesture.

Carlisle took possesion of my mouth and his hands were firmly on my breasts again, massaging them softly.

Jasper suddenly surprised me by licking my slits and I hmmed into Carlisle's mouth.

I could hear Jasper purring and the sound made me aroused once more.

Carlisle released my mouth and went back to sucking my nipple.

_He must be a real titty man._

I turned my head and locked gazes with Edward, who looked barely in control of his jealousy.

I could see the fire in his eyes and the clenched fists and I used my eyes to plead with him to calm down. Catching my meaning, his eyes softened, but the pain never left his features.

Jasper moved slow and sensual. His cock was even longer than Edward's, but he moved gently and cautiously, thus not hurting me.

As Carlisle kissed me again and released one of my breasts, Jasper's loving touch took over.

He filled me with pure pleasure and I quickly felt the familiar knot tightening in my stomach.

Sensing my approaching orgasm, he started to rub my clit and speeding up his thrusts.

I screamed with my orgasm and Jasper just called out my name, before spilling into me.

He moved to the other side of Edward and then it was just Carlisle.

The women got up suddenly and released me from my shackles.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was over.

"Get on all fours, Bella and keep your eyes on your mate. I am coven leader and I will take you from behind." I did as instructed and looked intensily in the eyes of my husband.

I felt Carlisle sliding into my pussy from behind and I tensed up for a minor second.

Carlisle wasn't fazed as he smacked my ass.

Him slapping my bare cheeks did wondrous things to my body and soon I was dripping wet again.

Carlisle growled and grunted loudly, spurring me on even further.

I started to move with him, meeting his every thrust.

Carlisle smacked my ass again, before speeding up.

I followed his lead eagerly and started making the strangest noises.

I whimpered, I mewled, I cursed, I did a lot of things I had never done before.

Edward seeing my pleasure became aroused again and started to rub off in front of me.

His eyes were pitch black and focused on my bouncing tits.

Emmett and Jasper quickly followed suit and as I screamed Edward's name, all men released their seed simultaneously.

Edward, upon hearing his name, snapped his eyes back to mine and gazed at me with pure love and adoration.

I smiled weakly at him, exhausted from the nights activities.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you cleaned up." Alice said from beside me.

Esme, noticing my weakened state, picked me up and carried me upstairs.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked and for the first time I could see genuine concern and love on her face. I nodded and she offered me a small smile.

They each washed me with washcloths, dressed me into a comfortable pair of sweats and tank and then carried me downstairs again.

They laid me down on the same table, only now it wasn't covered anymore.

This wasn't their diningroom table at all. It was a black hardwooden table covered in shackles.

I expected to be shackled again, but to my surprise I wasn't.

"We will each mark you now. As your mate, Edward will bite you on your neck, the mark that is always visible to other vampires, proving that you are claimed. I will go next and bite your left wrist. Then Emmett will bite your right wrist. Esme will bite your left heel, Alice your right and Rosalie and Jasper will bite the crooks of your ellebows. Are you ready?" I nodded quickly and then they did just as Carlisle had told me.

"I love you." Was the last thing I whispered before the fire consumed me.


End file.
